ShadowClan Nursery
The ShadowClan Nursery are where the queens and their kits sleep. Residents *Kinkfur **Dewkit **Mistkit **Sparrowkit *Ivytail **Leafkit **Darkkit **Midnightkit **Stonekit *Pinenose **Ravenkit **Skykit Roleplay "Who wants to play moss-ball!" Midnightkit calls. Ivytail is woken from her nap at the sound of her daughter's voice. She let out a purr of amusement. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 16:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Me!" Stonekit and Ravenkit mew in unison. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 17:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Me too!" Skykit exclaimed. "I guess I'll join in too." Darkkit meows. "Yay!" Midnightkit purrs. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Were's a ball?" Stonekit asks. (Can Ravenkit be with Darkkit in the Dark Forest?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (Of course! :)) "Here!" MIdnightkit pulled a wad of moss from her nest and bunches it into a ball. "Catch!" She tosses it up in the air. Mistkit watched the kits play. She longed to join in, but since she was going to be made an apprentice any day now, she wanted to act mature. (Kinkfur's kits should be made apprentices soon, so you can have Blackstar call that meeting at any time.) Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:23, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Can I play too?" Leafkit asked, running up to the others excitedly.Joysong (talk) 04:51, July 20, 2013 (UTC) (Thanks Cinder! :D and I will, probs after a few more replies on here :)) "Sure!" Stonekit mews, missing the ball. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 16:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC) "Come on, someone get it before I do!" Midnightkit yowls. "Thats the point of the game!" Darkkit runs and shoves his sister out of the way to grab it. "Ow!" Midnightkit squeals. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "Not so fast!" Stonekit pounces on Dark-kit, "Get it Leadkit!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) (Leadkit? who's that?) Darkkit hisses and scratches Stonekit. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) (I think he meant Leafkit.) Leafkit runs over to the mossball and grabs it.Joysong (talk) 19:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) (Oh. SIlly me.) "Darkkit, play nicely." Ivytail scolds Darkkit. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 22:36, August 13, 2013 (UTC) (I did x3) Stonekit scraths back "Furball!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Darkkit hisses. "You're the furrball!" "Darkkit!" Ivytail's warning mew was sharp. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Stonekit crouches down and hisses. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:50, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Stop. Everyone, if you can't play nicely, we're going to have to stop the game." Ivytail meows sternly. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "Dark-kit started it!" Stonekit hisses. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 17:57, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Darkkit hisses at Stonekit. "Darkkit, that's enough." Ivytail mews sternly. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:30, September 16, 2013 (UTC) "Can't we just play moss-ball without fighting?" Leafkit asked innocently, tossing the moss-ball at Darkkit's head. "Why do we always have to fight when we do this?Joysong (talk) 00:00, September 17, 2013 (UTC) "Because you're all mouse-brains." Darkkit mutters to himself. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:50, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "You're the mouse-brain!" Stonekit goes to stand by Leafkit. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:32, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Leafkit poofs out her fur. "We are not ''mouse-brains!" Leafkit meowed defiantly. Joysong (talk) 01:05, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Midnightkit opened her mouth to join in the protest, but before she could say anything, Ivytail cut her off. "That's enough." Ivytail meowed sternly. "If you don't stop argueing, you're going to have to stop playing and go to bed early." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 22:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not argueing!" Stonekit meows, "I was the one who was hit!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:04, October 17, 2013 (UTC) "I don't care who's argueing and who is not, I just want it to stop." Ivytail meowed sternly. (Hey Bloody, maybe you can have Blackstar call a clan meeting now, and make Kinkfur's kits apprentices and get ShadowClan prepared for the gathering.) Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 01:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (Okay!) Stonekit goes to mew something but is caught off by Blackstar's voice from the camp. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 15:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) (Blackstar is in the territory waiting for a reply lol.) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 15:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) (Really? lol, oops! XD) Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 15:58, November 30, 2013 (UTC) "I don't want to go to bed! I just want to play moss-ball! How come we ''always argue whenever we play a game!" Leafkit protested. Joysong (talk) 02:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) "We don't always argue." MIdnightkit growled with frustration. "We only argue when Darkkit plays." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:42, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dens Category:ShadowClan Category:Camps Category:Roleplay